Time Flies
by Kaori-same
Summary: Les secondes filaient à la même vitesse. Le monde progresse naturellement vers l’effondrement, tout ce qui courrait finirait par s’arrêter, tout ce qui volait finirait par tomber, tout ce qui allait de l’avant finirait par s’immobiliser. 8059


**Mot du début : **Longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fic ni de ficlet... Rah, le RP aura ma peau, je vous le dit moi ! Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas morte, que ma passion pour le MelloNear est aussi brûlante qu'avant, mais bon, je suis un peu à la masse, alors j'ai pas le courage d'écrire d'énormes trucs... et hier c'était l'anniversaire de Yamamoto, et j'ai oublié. Et 8059 quand même, c'est un peu beaucoup bien. Donc j'ai gribouillé un petit truc. Hop :3

**Disclaimer **: Akira Amano, créatrice de beaux garçons qui devraient être plus souvent tout nus. Grognasse qui me prive trop souvent de mon fanservice YamaGoku.

**Warnings :** PG-13, shonen-ai. Et j'écoutais "Beautiful World" de Hikaru Utada en même temps. Je vous le conseille ! *étoiles dans les yeux*

___

La fumée de sa cigarette s'échappait de ses lèvres, lentement, au gré du vent. Il regardait passer les voitures, les vélos, ses voisins, les êtres humains qui courraient autour de lui sans le regarder, qui ne se préoccupaient pas de sa présence, et il ne se préoccupait pas de la leur. Paisiblement, il inspirait. Picotements, sensations étranges, au creux du ventre, des poumons, apaisement. Un courant d'air frais ébouriffa ses cheveux, qui chatouillèrent son visage, brouillèrent sa vue quelques secondes ; il leva la tête, fixa le ciel. Les nuages glissaient rapidement eux-aussi, sur les cieux d'un bleu presque blanc d'un début de journée, promeneurs pacifiques qui progressaient sur un chemin invisible, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Tout avançait, tout courrait, pressé, allant vers un but inconnu. Des oiseaux passèrent en flèche, il n'eut que le temps de cligner les yeux, et ils avaient déjà disparu.

Les secondes filaient à la même vitesse. Le monde progresse naturellement vers l'effondrement, tout ce qui courrait finirait par s'arrêter, tout ce qui volait finirait par tomber, tout ce qui allait de l'avant finirait par s'immobiliser ; alors ce matin, pour un moment, lui, il ne bougerait pas. Il regardait la fumée blanche s'élever, narcissique, prétentieuse, et disparaître, se dissoudre dans l'air chaud ambiant. Il pensait à une flamme au bout d'un bâton de dynamite, qui brillait avec fougue, avant de disparaître dans un océan de feu ; qui se réduisait lui-même à l'état de cendres insipides. Un avion en papier voleta devant ses yeux, suivit un mouvement de courbe gracieuse, et se déposa un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, poursuivi par deux enfants qui s'amusaient de voir quelque chose naître, s'envoler, et mourir, en quelques secondes seulement.

Tout était vain. Les efforts, l'espoir, avancer. A la fin, il n'y aurait rien. Finalement, tout était stupide.  
Mais à quoi bon ce genre de pensées ?...

Après une dernière inspiration lente, il laissa tomber sa cigarette par terre, et la petite lumière qu'elle fournissait s'éteignit.

Il en ralluma une autre. Il avait trouvé des raisons de vivre. De progresser. D'évoluer, le plus haut possible, le plus loin possible, et s'il fallait courir, il le ferait. Courir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, s'améliorer sans cesse, viser le meilleur. Quel que soit la fin. Il préférait ne pas la connaître, et se précipiter vers elle en espérant pour un happy end.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, par surprise, et il leva les yeux vers celui qu'il attendait.  
La vie avait déjà réussi à le surprendre maintes fois. Elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter, et il était curieux de savoir où elle allait le mener, où elle les mènerait tous.

« Hé bah, c'est quoi cet air ultra-sérieux ? »

La voix joyeuse le sortit de sa rêverie, et il soupira ; oui, après tout, ce genre de réflexion était à ceux qui avaient du temps à perdre. Et lui, il ne voulait pas gaspiller une seconde. Un jour, tout allait bien, mais il n'était jamais garanti que le lendemain soit semblable. Il écrasa sa seconde cigarette, et se décala du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé, les mains dans les poches, pour faire quelques pas. L'autre le suivit sans plus poser de questions. Il se contentait de lui sourire. Le goût de la cigarette disparaissait lentement, au profit du goût de l'aventure et de l'inconnu. Le sourire de l'autre lui redonnait courage, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Allez, il lui tiendrait la main. Au moins jusqu'au croisement, là où ils rejoindraient tous les autres.

Et à partir de là, il verrait bien où la vie les conduira.  
En espérant qu'elle soit avare sur les mauvaises surprises.  
Et qu'elle multiplie les bonnes.

La douce pression sur ses doigts le réchauffa davantage que la cigarette.  
Ah, il se souvint soudain de la raison pour laquelle il avait réfléchi au temps qui passe.

« Takeshi. »  
« Hm? »  
« Bon anniversaire. »

**Mot de la fin : **Huh... Voilà. X3


End file.
